Amanda's Living Nighmare
by Sosolamby
Summary: What if Patton had gone after Amanda again instead of Reese?


**_*** I don't own anything and English isn't my first language so let me know if some sentence doesn't make sense***_**

* * *

Amanda needed to get out of there. She couldn't spend the whole night with her old squad. Mostly because of Deputy Chief Patton. After she had made up a false excuse to Nick, she hurried out of there. She could tell that the man who was haunting her dreams was watching her every move.

Since the blond had moved to New York, she had felt safer. At least safe from him. But here he was, in the same city as her. The detective knew that him being here put her hidden past at risk to be reveal. She couldn't let that happen. Here, people trusted her. Back in Atlanta, they treated her like crap even before the rumors that she had "slept" with her Chief was out and after that, it was worse.

Once she was out of most people sight, she almost ran to the closest bar. It was way too crowded. Usually, she would have turned around and found some place else but she really needed a drink, now. She pushed her way inside. After having been accidently shoved by some drunken guy, she made it to the bar. She ordered shots after shots of hard liquor until she could forget about all of this. Unfortunately, the bartender made her stop drinking before she could completely forget. She was really drunk, though. Drunker than she had been in a long time.

The crowd had diminished, so she didn't really have a problem to get out of the bar. Once she was on the sidewalk, she took a deep breath trying to sober up a little. Amanda needed her head if she wanted to find her way back to her apartment. When she had run out of the conference, she hadn't noticed wich way she had taken. She knew from wich side of the bar she arrived, though. She retraced her steps and made it back to the building where it had taken place. From there, she was going to be fine to get home.

The building wasn't too far from her place, so she walked. Her head was already hurting and the blond just wanted to sleep. Maybe it was her head playing tricks on her, but she felt like she was being followed. The detective had turned around to see if there was someone but never saw anything. She hurried her steps anyway, even though her drunken state was preventing from going much faster.

When Amanda saw her apartment building down the road, she let out a sigh of relief. She was almost home. Her relief was cut short, though. A van came out of an alley, almost hitting her. Stunned by what had just happened, she froze. She didn't have the time to recover that someone came behind her and grabbed her. The person put a hand over her mouth and dragged her into the van.

When her abductor had close the door, the vehicle took off. Amanda couldn't move, the person had roughly pushed her face down on the van's floor and was sitting on her back. He was heavy and she had a hard time breathing, but she still tried to get out from under him. It didn't work, though. It just angered him and the mystery man grabbed her neck and hit Amanda's head on the floor. Her head started bleeding and she couldn't fight anymore. She was still conscious but her body wouldn't respond. He tied her hands above her head with plastic ties and gagged her.

When the van came to a stop, they didn't move. After a minute, the back doors opened only to close again. Amanda tried to remain calm but it was almost impossible. She couldn't see, move or scream. A light opened and she tried to look for a clue about what was happening. She couldn't see much but her head was turned in a weird position and her arm was in the way. The blond didn't find anything until she saw his face. Patton. He had bent down over her head and was staring at her.

"Hey, darling," Patton smirked. "You didn't want to have fun with us, so we came to you...It's been awhile since we had a good fun, isn't that right Reynolds?" he said looking up to the person sitting on her back.

Amanda didn't respond; she couldn't. "Well, you're calmer than last time," the deputy stated. "Anyway, we don't have a lot of time to catch up, so let get to it," he straightened up and pointed Sam with his head. The heavy man on top of her started to pull at her clothes. She didn't fight back. She had learned during her time in Atlanta not to; it never helped if she did. She just laid there frozen and in pain. The pain would only get worse, though.

Soon, she was turned on her back and her coat and shirt were ripped open. Amanda knew exactly what was coming; she had been through it before. She laid still just wanting for all of it to be over but they were taking their time. Sam got off her but to prevent her from moving Patton crushed her wrist with his foot. She whimpered in pain and they just laughed at her. They just watched her for a while before the man that had been haunting her nightmares for years now spoke, "I see that you're still in shape. You're still running, uh? I think you'll skip a few morning run after we're be done with you." He smirked at her before telling the bigger man to take her pants off.

This time, Sam didn't rip them open; he took his time. He was playing with her, wanting a reaction out of her but she just laid there. He was touching her everywhere while he was working on taking off her pants.

After what seemed forever for Amanda, her pants were off. She wanted to fight back now, her mind was racing like never before but her body wouldn't cooperate. Once she was left in her bra and panties, she looked up at the small light. Patton was standing beside it and she could see something change in his eyes; something she had seen before in Atlanta.

"Alright, Reynolds. My turn," he ordered in a low voice.

Amanda started to panic and breathing became more and more difficult with the gag in her mouth. Sam got back up and the chief undid his pants before getting on top of her. Now, she was hyperventilating. He was touching her everywhere and she just wanted to get out of her own skin. She tried to pull at the restrained of her wrists but Reynolds saw her. He put his foot on her arms like Patton had done but he put a lot more weight on them. She whimpered and Patton hit her in the stomach, "Shut up, you wanted this."

Her tears were running freely down her face now. Patton pushed her panties to her ankles and unzipped his own pants. Not long after that, he was roughly pounding into her. She didn't remember that it was hurting like this. She felt like she was splitting in two.

They took turns raping her, they even both raped her at the same time at one point. Every time she would cry too loud or try to get away from them, they would hit her.

Once they were finally done, Sam stayed in the back with her but Patton got out to drive. When the door opened she didn't recognize the surrounding but she could tell that the sun would be up soon, so she guessed that it was about four in the morning. She was laying naked and shivering on the floor when the vehicle started moving and Sam threw her her clothes. "Get dressed," he ordered.

When she didn't move he kicked her in the stomach and pulled her up by her hair, "I said get dressed!" He screamed in her face.

She tried to do her best with her arm tied but it was hard. She could barely stand on her own, she had to hold herself up against the interior wall of the van. She put on her torn clothes the best she could and put her coat on to cover herself. She was so cold. The blond curled herself into a ball in a corner hoping to get warmer.

The van came to a stop and Sam grabbed her, untied her and threw her out. "You know the thrill," he said once she looked up to him, "take a shower and keep your mouth shut or you're done."

He closed the door and they took off. She stayed on the ground for a few minutes but had to get up before someone saw her. She looked around and noticed that they had left her right in front of the back door of her apartment building. 'They know where I live, I'm so screwed' she thought.

Once she made it into her apartment, she fell down against the door. Frannie came to great excitedly her owner but calmed down at the last second as if she knew what had happened. The dog laid beside a freezing Amanda and the blond petted her. "Hey, there. Sorry girl, I couldn't be there in time last night for your walk and it will have to wait 'till later."

She looked at the clock on the wall; almost 5:00 am. She grabbed her phone and texted her partner, "Hey, could you tell Liv that I'm sick and that I won't be able to go to work."

She got up and went to take a shower. When she entered her bathroom, the blond saw her reflexion in the mirror. She looked like death. She was white as a sheet and had dark circle under her eyes. Also, she had a painful gash and dried blood on her forehead. She undressed and looked at her battered body. Except for her feet, there wasn't a body part that didn't have bruises or a mark of what had happened. Everything was hurting and it was like she couldn't feel the pain as it was everywhere.

Amanda climbed into the shower and put the water at the hottest she could. She cleaned herself and made sure there wasn't a trace of them on her anymore. However, she felt as if they were always there. It didn't matter how hot the water was or how hard she rubbed, they were glued to her body. She gave up when the scratches on her body started to open up again and bleed.

The defeated detective got out of her shower and wait for the bleeding stop before getting dressed in the biggest sweater and jogging she had. She looked at her phone and saw that Fin had texted her back. "I've got your back. Do you need anything? I can stop by if you want."

She thought about it and decided that she wouldn't be able to go take Frannie for her walk. "If you could just stop by and take Frannie for a walk that would be great," she texted back.

"Okay I'll stop at your place before going into work," he replied.

Her partner had a key so she didn't bother to wait for him and went straight to bed.

Fin would lie if he said that he hadn't been worried when he got Amanda's text. She seemed fine yesterday and didn't seem to have a bug or something. Out of concern, he decided that he wouldn't wait for his shift to almost start before going to his partner's apartment.

When he got inside the apartment with his spare key, nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the fact that Amanda didn't seem to be there. He went into her bedroom and saw that she was asleep with her dog at her feet.

She was curled up into a ball, her hair still damp from her shower, and looked like a small child. He couldn't see much of her face but she looked like a ghost. She was so white. He decided to let her sleep and got out of the room with Frannie. They went for a good walk and when he came back his shift was starting in half an hour.

Amanda was still asleep and he didn't know if he should wake her. She made the decision for him, though, she woke up. She quickly sat straight in her bed as if she had made a bad dream.

"Are you... What the hell!" he said when he saw the gash on her forehead. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, Fin, thanks for walking Frannie," she sais covering herself again under the cover. She knew she had screwed up by letting her partner see her like this; she couldn't face him.

"Amanda, don't hide from me, tell me what happened, please..." he knew that she had been hurt and the only thing he wanted right now was to beat the crap out of the person that had done it.

"I can't, Fin if you care about me, just let it go," her voice sounded really tired so he decided that he would let her rest for now. He would come back to check on her at his lunch time, though.

" Alright, I'll go to work and come by during my break. Call me if you need anything," he left the apartment making sure that his partner was safe and made his way to work.

He was now sitting at his desk wondering if he should share what he had seen that morning with his boss. He was really worried about Amanda but he decided to hear what she had to say before informing Olivia. He wanted to give Amanda a chance to speak for herself and not be pressured by too many people.

Fortunately for him, today wasn't really a busy day so when his lunch time arrived, he rushed out of the precinct without anyone noticing it. All the way to Amanda's place, he wondered how he should bring the subject up again. He knew his partner to be a very private person that didn't want the help from others but hoped that this time it would be different. He had a really bad feeling about this and suspected that her old team being here had a part to do with it.

When he got to her front door, he didn't even bother to knock; he just went straight inside. Nothing seemed to have moved since his visit that morning so he made his way to Amanda's bedroom.

"Hey, baby girl," Fin softly spoke when he spotted her sitting on the side on the side of the bed. " How are you feeling ?"

" 'm fine," she mumbled, her bruised jaw making it hard for her to speak.

"I can take you to the hospital, you know," the man offered.

"NO!" she screamed, " I mean... it won't be necessary.."

" 'Manda what is wrong? Tell me, please. I want to help."

" I can't Fin," she almost whispered.

" You won't be able to hide this from me, from the squad, from Liv forever, 'Manda. The next time you'll go to work that big-ass bruise on your face won't have had the time heal yet and people will ask questions; Olivia will ask questions, " Fin specified.

" I don't have a choice, Fin..."

"Why not, baby girl?"

"Because they'll always find me..." she didn't want to tell him but felt like she had no choice.

" Who?"

"You can't tell, alright?" she looked up to him for the first time since he was there and he took it has an invitation to get closer to her. When he sat down beside her she spoke again, "promise me."

He clearly knew keeping this between them would be hard because he wanted to go after the people that had hurt his partner. "Okay, tell me," he spoke softly.

Amanda knew that by telling Fin, he would most likely go after her attackers but she also knew that he would find out eventually anyway.

"Patton and Reynolds," she coldly said their names.

"Your old chief and captain? They're dead." he sais while standing up.

"Fin, don't do anything, please. If they learn that I told you, I'll be as good as dead, please," tears were now running down her face.

" I won't let them touch you again, baby girl," he said sitting down next to her again. " I'm sorry, I knew that there was something going on; the way Patton looks at you... I should have known and I didn't do anything. I shouldn't have left you at the conference."

"It's alright, Fin, I didn't think they would come after me again either..." she whispered.

"Again?" he said a bit alarmed.

Amanda slowly stood up, careful not to hurt herself, even more, not wanting to tell him everything.

"They have done this before?" he rose his voice a little. "When?"

She was tired of hiding everything and felt safe with him so she decided to tell him everything. " It happened a couple of time back in Atlanta... nothing as bad as this, though... I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault, you know that."

"But I didn't stop them..." she whispered.

"What happened in Atlanta?" Fin dared to ask.

Amanda let out a sigh before speaking, " long story short, they cornered me a couple of times in some rooms we barely use at my old precinct and... you know... But was never as bad as this, though."

" And the other night?" Fin added wanting to know the whole story before she decided that she was done talking.

"I was drunk," she started and took a short pause.

"Doesn't matter," he was quick to add when she stopped talking.

"I was walking home when a van came out of nowhere and almost ran me over. Someone came up behind me and dragged me into it," she tried to block everything out. "Once inside, Sam pushed me down and we were on the road for what seemed forever. When we stopped, Patton came in the back and they... did what they wanted... Once they were done, they brought me back in the back alley of my apartment, told me not to tell anyone or I'll be dead and they took off."

Fin stood up and wrapped her into a warm hug, "Let me take you to the hospital, please..."

"I already showered, sorry..."

" I know and it's okay, " he was a little disappointed, though, " but you're obviously hurt and I think you need to get check out."

"I don't want to press charges," she firmly stated.

"You don't have to decide now and I can't force you either."

"Alright," she agreed. The thing was that her whole body was hurting. She was sure that she had broken ribs and at least a sprained wrist.

"Okay, then, let's go. First, let me text Liv to let her know that I won't come back to work today."

"You can't tell her!" Amanda quickly panicked.

"I won't, I swear. I'll tell her that I need a personal day," Amanda's partner reassured her.

Once Fin had sent a text to their superior, they got ready to go to the hospital.

* * *

 _ ***** So this took me forever to write but here it is! I intend to continue this story but since the first chapter took me almost 6 months to write, an update will probably be in a long time. Anyway, leave a review to let me know if I should even bother to continue it. (The more review I get, the more I get emails that remind me of continuing the story). Also if you have any ideas of where I could go with this story I'd really like to know. I hope you liked it and merry Christmas and Happy new year! *****_


End file.
